herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miki Saegusa
Miki Saegusa is the deuteragonist of the Godzilla Heisei Series. She is notable for being a psychic that uses her powers to communicate with and, in some instances, control the mutant dinosaur, Godzilla, and is credited for being the most frequently recurring human character in any Godzilla era. Heisei Series Godzilla vs. Biollante Saegusa made her debut in Godzilla vs. Biollante. As well as being the head of an institution for psychic children, she also assisted Doctor Shiragami, a Japanese scientist who had been deported to Saradia for less than ethical experiments. Unbeknownst to Saegusa, Shiragami combines the DNA of one of his roses with genetic material taken from his late daughter Erika, and that of Godzilla. The resulting monster, dubbed Biollante, escapes from the laboratory and takes residence in Lake Ashino. For the duration of the creature's passivity, Saegusa sensed that it was in fact possessed by Erika's spirit. After Godzilla defeats Biollante for the first time, he heads toward a nuclear power plant, intent on absorbing its energy. Saegusa confronts Godzilla on Osaka's coast and nearly puts herself into a coma by attempting to bend Godzilla's will into leaving the area, but she fails to do so. She awakens just in time to witness the military's latest attempt to destroy Godzilla, only for that attempt to be interrupted by the untimely arrival of Biollante's second form. She and her companions witness the final confrontation, Godzilla's surprising defeat, and his even more surprising resurrection and departure. As Biollante disappears into the sky, Miki translates her last words to Shirigami. Unfortunately he is immediately shot and killed by the Saradian secret agent. Miki is unharmed in this event. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Saegusa returns in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, where she joins a time-traveling expedition to the Bikini Islands in 1944 in an attempt to alter history by preventing Godzilla's mutation. Miki is able to identify the Godzillasaurus residing on the island as Godzilla, thus allowing its capture and transportation away from the future test site. This plan however proved flawed, as the site where the dinosaur was deposited would later become the site of a nuclear accident, which would result in the creation of Godzilla, thus setting history as it was. Godzilla vs. Mothra Saegusa was a less prominent character in Godzilla vs. Mothra. She is seen working at the JSDF base and appeared to show a moderate concern for Godzilla during his battle with the guardian monster Mothra and her dark twin Battra. She also assisted in the locating of the Cosmos when they disappeared. During this time, Miki allied herself with the Cosmos secretly and kept a telepathic link with them, as they warned her of approaching danger. She is also seen wearing a earring with the Mothra symbol on it. Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 In Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, Miki is made a member of the newly created G-Force, a military alliance dedicated to the destruction of Godzilla. There, she befriends a Baby Godzilla and is appalled to learn that the baby will be used as bait to lure Godzilla. Despite her protests, Miki is assigned to use her powers to guide MechaGodzilla's long-range weaponry onto Godzilla's vulnerable second brain. Though she succeeds, Godzilla is revived by Rodan and destroys the mech. Miki then telepathically convinces Baby Godzilla to leave Japan to be with Godzilla. Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Miki receives a larger role than in previous films. By then she has come to develop a strong sense of empathy and compassion towards Godzilla. Throughout the film she defends him from those who wish to kill him, saying "Don't you see, he also has feelings, feelings the same as we do!" while also wrestling with her feelings for a G-Force soldier she held an attraction to The U.N.G.C.C. now has its own department of psychic studies which Miki is director of, and she is met by people who wish to telepathically control Godzilla; the plan is called Project-T. Though she personally believes that it cannot be done and is immoral, her mind is changed after the Cosmos tell her that SpaceGodzilla is coming and that Godzilla must be there to stop him. That, combined with how she sees U.N.G.C.C.'s plan for controlling Godzilla as the lesser of two evils compared with killing him, makes her agrees to Project-T. While on Godzilla's island she meets a cheerful Little Godzilla, a grown up Baby, who recognizes her. When the adult Godzilla does arrive she and her team succeed on placing a mind control device on Godzilla and she does manage to control him. That is interrupted when SpaceGodzilla arrives. Miki is later kidnapped by the Japanese Mafia who had secretly bankrolled Project-T in the hopes of using Godzilla as a mercenary monster. She is later freed by her G-Force friends (which includes a scene of her using telekinesis to levitate the table she is strapped to and help one of her friends), the mobsters are killed by SpaceGodzilla, and she witnesses the last battle. After Godzilla's victory, she telekinetically removes the mind control device that had been placed on his neck at which he turns around to look at her, nodding. The Cosmos appeared and thanked Miki before saying goodbye. Godzilla vs. Destoroyah She last appeared in 1995's Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Depicted as a fully integrated member of G-Force with a variety of acquired technical skills, she reveals her psychic abilities are waning. At the films ending she says farewell to Godzilla and Godzilla Junior. And meets her replacement Meru Ozawa who is the new head of the G-Force psychics. Although their methods are different, she comes to like Meru and even helps her in controlling Godzilla Junior telepathically. Gallery Miki Saegusa.jpg|Miki as she appears in Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Animal Kindness Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Damsel in distress Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Lead Females Category:Telekinetics Category:Pure of heart Category:Living Heroes